everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Daulis Song/Relationships
Family Father – Aedon Song Daulis' father was the previous Nightingale. Currently, he works as a radio host on a Swedish-Chinese network, and is colloquially known as the Bird With Honey-Sweet Voice. He's very jocular, and into puns a lot, and much like his son, does voice-acting on the side. In fact, he's also the iconic voice behind most of Dentori Industries' advertisements. Mother – Ye Ying His mother used to work as a C-List actress, known for her role in silent films. As silent films are already a dead art, his mother is mostly jobless and spends her time as a freelance writer. She sells gruesome horror stories (in the style of Penny Dreadfuls) to writing journals and demonstrates a strong fondness for the Gothic Era. The literary force of the family, her interactions with Daulis consists heavily of book recommendations. Sister – Galen Song The moment their parents enrolled Galen in cello lessons, they knew their kid wasn't cut out to be the next Nightingale. The fact that she dropped out of Ever After High after two and a half years, and pushed her destiny onto her younger brother only proved that fact. Galen and Daulis are six years apart in age. Galen is known as the black-sheep/rebel of the family. With a radio host father, actress-writer mother and a poet brother, this young nightingale is constantly surrounded by artists. However, Galen prefers a different field of work. She's a paramedic, and working in Public Health. One might think that to be quite unorthodox in an arts-orientated family, but it's not really. After all, the Nightingale in the story could stop death, and John Keats, a greatly admired poet in the household, was a physician. *Daulis looks up to his older sister a lot *he thinks she's witty af and tries to emulate her in that aspect Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Et Cetera they exist & hang out a lot at family gatherings i guess Friends ??? he definitely has these i will add the rest in later Tereus Dentori Daulis is proud of Tereus. Really, there are no other words. He's so cheerful and pumped whenever someone brings up the topic of Tereus - and will talk about how happy he is about how far the android has come and how fast Tereus' technology is progressing, and the future of the Mechanical Nightingale. Daulis frequently makes an effort to get Tereus on his show. Ratings go up every time. Although he doesn't admit it, Daulis really does see Tereus as an older sibling figure. After all, the android was modeled after Galen, and it's just nice to have someone similar to who you know while you're away at boarding school. Acquaintances Icarus Juniper Sage Idason Kristan Tell Pet Daulis has a pet sparrow named Clodia. He also refers to the sparrow as Lesbia. Both names are made in reference to his favourite Roman poet, Catullus, and to Catullus’ poetry about sparrows. Romance Charmaine Lexwington Charmaine "Min" Lexwington is the actual light of his life. The poor nightingale is utterly besotted with her, writing her literal boxes of sonnets and love poetry, & refers to her as a “muse”. i'll write abt how they meet soon ok it's a good ship Since a great deal of people are easily infatuated or in love with Min, there is a huge tendency for others to flirt with Min in front of Daulis. He's like, totally cool with it. I mean, Min is so wonderful so really who wouldn't? Enemies Johannes Kit Andersen To Daulis Song, Kit Andersen is the worst. He does things, such as being pretentious and stuffy and hitting on Daulis' sister and writing terrible poetry about being rejected by Daulis' sister and just writing terrible poetry in general. Kit Andersen is irritating, and Daulis can never stand his presence -- whether it be in real life, or even online. That said, it doesn't stop Kit Andersen from attempting friendship or being on good terms with Daulis Song. And their small banters over the MirrorNet does gain them a lot of revenue and clicks. Category:Subpages